The Second Avenger
by ItIsMeQueen4aday
Summary: Sasuke's son Takeshi carries on to avenge his parents death.


It's so strange that autumn is so beautiful, yet everything is dying~

Chapter 1

It has been thirteen years since the blonde whiskered Jinchuriki had become Hokage and his closest comrades had left the village.

Knowing how the last uchiha had a gypsy soul, it was no surprise he had gone on another long journey, taking along his wife Sakura this time around.

Sending letters every month Naruto and his wife Hinata had kept in touch until the letters had stopped.

Knowing how things can come up and get difficult in a shinobi's travels he had waited a few months but then, call it a shinobi's intuition or the knowledge that comes from sharing a bond as deep as he did with his comrades..he just knew without a shadow of a doubt that his friends no longer walked the earth. He knew deep in his heart of hearts they were dead.

He had changed since then and become less cheerful and had gotten harder and more withdrawn.

Hinata had tried everything she could to bring back the man she had once known, but all her efforts were wasted.

They had a daughter who had also tried but wasn't successful. They dreaded looking into his azure eyes that once held abundant life and joy to find nothing but lifeless dull orbs that at best just slightly resembled eyes.

It hurt like hell to see Naruto Uzumaki the legendary knuckle headed ninja, nothing but a shell of the man he had been.

Asami Uzumaki was the only child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki.

She had surpassed her mother in beauty, with her etheral features she had half the village guys seeking her attention.

She had her mom's pale lavender eyes and light hair from her father although her hair was a lot lighter than his..almost white.

Her skin was almost as pale as her long flaxen locks.

Asami had always desired to be a strong and excellent kunoichi, but her parents had different desires for her. Knowing the dangers and hardship of a shinobi's life her dad had forbid her from being anything other than a medical ninja. He knew a medic-nin had it hard as well but not nearly as bad as a regular shinobi.

Hinata had felt the same way, neither knowing the feelings of overwhelming love and protectivness that would consume them at having a baby girl.

Asumi having her dad's excessive stubbornness and iron will did not follow the rules and boundaries they had sat for her.

Every morning and evening she clandestinely had her own shinobi training.

Having no one that dared to cross the hokage she had no choice but to be her own instructor. Which to her immense disappointment did nothing much to improved her fighting skills.

She had read every book she could get her hands on that she thought might help in the least.

Little did she know..soon she would get her her chance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fall had finally come and breathed her chilled breath upon the atmosphere cooling the air and painting the leaves colorful yellows and reds that littered the earth as they floated from the trees.

Emerald eyes surveyed the warm earthy tones of the forest from stunningly alluring face that belonged to seventeen year old shinobi,Takeshi Uchiha. The very last surviving Uchiha on earth.

He was the spitting image of his father, with the exception of his eye color, which was the exact shade of emerald as his mothers had been.

His ebony locks didn't quite stick out as much as his dad's had when he had been a child.

He wore a sleeveless black top with gold trim, a V neck revealed a little of his upper chest. Black tight arm warmers covered an inch below his elbows to his wrists. Black fingerless gloves adorned his hands.

Black calf length shinobi pants and white ankle wraps and ninja sandals completed his uniform.

He carried his fathers kusanagi blade on his back, along with a small sack with the only few items he owned from his deceased parents.

Takeshi didn't tire easily as he had long developed abundant stamina and endurance from his years of training and traveling. The last year he had traveled alone.

A year without his parents, a year of learning to survive on his own.

He was tremendously grateful to his parents, especially his dad for teaching him everything he knew while he had lived.

Takeshi was extremely skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu.

He was highly skilled with swordsmanship as well.

The cool autumn breeze ruffled his dark hair as he spotted an area he deemed perfect to stop and rest. His stomach growled, reminding him he had not eaten since that morning. He retrieved a small silver pocket watch his father had given on his 12'th birthday.

The small device read the time was five pm.

He pocketed it and let out a sigh of relief as he got off his sore feet, sitting against a tree.

He grabbed a small white paper sack he had stored his kill in for a meal.

He expertly and quickly prepared the carcass for roasting.

Soon he was consuming the last meal he had and mentally going over the map he had studied.

It wouldn't be long, by nightfall he should be at his destination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke was fading fast, the legendary shinobi fought to hold off his fast approaching end.

Sakura's lifeless body was laying beside his.

He had used his rennigan to teleport himself and his wife and son to the kamui dimension.

Not wanting his uchiha secrets to be discovered and seized by whoever came upon his corpse, he had made sure to leave no trace of himself behind, knowing the devastation that could be brought upon the world if it got in the wrong hands.

Propped up against a wall he labored to hang on to bestow his son his important words. Darkness surrounded them in the cold and empty dimension.

His son wept silently hanging onto him in desperation as if it would stop his demise.

"Takeshi, listen..to me..son..there is not much time, promise me you will head to the leaf village, talk..talk to Naruto Uzumaki, he is..he still ..should be..the hokage there, make..that village..your..h-home," Sasuke's voice weakened near the end of his words, his dark eyes filled with all the things he wanted to say but couldn't.

Takeshi's view of his father was blurry due to his tears that obscured his emerald orbs.

His face soaked and reddened with grief.

"I promise, Otōsan, Takeshi vowed, his voice broken.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his son's face and pulled it towards his him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

His rennigan swirled and a dark void appeared behind Takeshi.

"I love you, my musuko, Sasuke rasped out.

His heart slowing down and his breath fading he used the very last of his strength and with tears running from his mismatched eyes he shoved his son through the dark void and took his last breath, his chin dropping to his still chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Night had slowly fallen and a full bright moon hung in the sky, it's light illuminating the silent village.

A soft breeze caused multicolored leaves to stir upon the ground, and the croaks and chirps of the nocturnal creatures were the only sounds that were to be heard.

Takeshi had finally reached the village.

His father had told him countless stories of the place he had once called home.

Takeshi felt as if he knew the place just as well from hearing so much about it.

Not wanting to run into anyone he masked his chakra and silently scurried beside the tall leaf village walls.

Mentally following the memorized map in his head he went east until he felt he was close enough he quietly scaled the wall and like a feline he landed on his feet with hardly a sound.

From the pictures his parents had shown him he assumed he was near the Hyuga district which was close to the Uchiha.

He stealthily jumped onto a roof and from there he activated his sharingan, scanning the area, he finally discovered what he was looking for and leaping from roof to roof he came to the Uchiha compound in minutes.

Mentally thanking his father for his inherited stealth and speed he scaled the gates and made his way to the buildings.

His eyes slightly widened as the shadows of the old Uchiha buildings were cast over him.

The place was a ghost town and produced goosebumps on his flesh.

His father had told him all about the history of the Uchiha. The massacre as well.

He pushed back his nervousness and headed towards the familiar building that his Father had showed him. It was the one that had his fathers old house.

The house came into view and he immediately searched for the area he was told hid a key.

Crouching down, his fingers disturbed the soil that lay upon the ground near the cement walkway.

A sudden loud screech made him jolt and he yelped as he fell onto his rear. A white cat revealing itself to be the source of the noise skittered across his view and ran off.

"Kuso" he muttered irritably giving the scurrying feline a heated glare.

Getting back on his feet still in a crouch he finished digging for the key. His fingers finally hit something metal.

Grabbing it he saw it was in fact the key.

"Thank Kami" he muttered and giving his surroundings one more glance he unlocked the door and entered the house.


End file.
